Amigovios
by tulique
Summary: Daiki reflexiona sobre su relación con Kise y se plantea una pregunta realmente importante: si Kise y él salen juntos, ¿seguirá siendo todo igual? ¿Podrá seguir dándole collejas? Aokise.


La televisión y el cine se habían encargado de contarle una trola increíble a Daiki sobre el amor. O quizás no sobre el amor en sí —tenía que admitir que _alguna vez _sí que se sintió como el protagonista de un culebrón de esos de por la tarde—, pero sí sobre eso de tener pareja. En las series veía cómo dos personas que no tenían nada en común acababan juntas porque… sí. Pues qué aburrido. Si tener pareja significaba aburrirse como una ostra, Daiki no quería una.

Aun así, lo intentó. Hizo caso a Satsuki, que se empeñaba en sacarle una novia nueva hasta de debajo de las piedras, y Daiki al principio aceptaba cada oferta con gusto. ¿Tetas que sobar? ¿Labios suaves que besar? Eran todo ventajas.

…Hasta que llegaban las citas y todas esas cursilerías de pareja. Daiki se veía obligado a ir al cine a ver películas que le daban igual, visitar tiendas a las que inundar con bostezos e intentar prestar atención a gilipolleces de si Takumi de la clase no sé qué estaba saliendo con vete tú a saber quién. Vamos, que una cita era lo mismo que una tarde con Satsuki, _pero peor_. Satsuki al menos también sabía de baloncesto y le contaba chismes relacionados con Tetsu o sus demás excompañeros de Teikou y se divertía un poco.

Así que en algún punto de su adolescencia, Daiki abandonó la idea de echarse novia. Su mano derecha sería su única amante.

Entonces, entre pitos y flautas, apareció Kise de la nada y le hizo el amor a Daiki en toda la boca con un beso que pasaría a los anales de lo obsceno.

(Vale, no había salido de la nada: habían quedado para ver las semifinales de las Nacionales de Secundaria, donde jugaba Teikou con un montón de niños que no habían visto en su vida, y después se fueron a cenar a un restaurante cochambroso con un yakisoba baratísimo. Ahora bien, el beso de Kise seguía sin tener ningún tipo de explicación)

Puto Kise, ¡qué manera de complicar las cosas! Daiki había pasado de ver a Kise como _Kise, El Amigo Que Nunca Supe Que Quería Tener_ a _Kise, El Amigo Que Nunca Supe (…admití) Que Me Quería Follar_.

Así que sin comérselo ni bebérselo, la relación de Daiki con Kise empezó a cambiar por sí sola. Había veces que el que manejaba el timón era Kise, siempre preparado para que sus planes saliesen a pedir de boca, y otras que el único que reinaba era el caos. Un despiporre, vaya.

Solo eran besos tontos y algún que otro tocamiento, ¿vale? En plan amistad. Si eso significaba que eran follamigos, pues bien. Lo eran. ¿Algún problema? Pues eso, ningún problema.

…Hasta que Daiki se daba cuenta de que, sin venir a cuento, se ponía a recordar la sonrisa de Kise después de decirle una estupidez. O cómo temblaba todo su cuerpo cuando Daiki le soplaba en la oreja. Por no mencionar la forma en que se le ponía roja la nariz cuando hacía mucho frío. Sin olvidar cómo el corazón de Daiki se paralizaba cuando Kise lo contemplaba como si fuese un milagro también fuera de una cancha de baloncesto. Daiki pensaba en todas esas ñoñerías _y más_ y acababa sonriendo muy a su pesar.

Eso debía de significar algo. Que le gustaba Kise, como mínimo.

Ahora bien, tampoco faltaba el día en que Daiki tuviese ganas de darle una colleja como Dios manda a Kise por ser tan escandaloso o hacerle comer el polvo en un uno contra uno. Ahí era cuando Daiki barrenaba sobre lo enrevesado que era todo: si le gustaba Kise, tendría que declararse y, con suerte, empezarían a salir juntos en serio y se convertirían en una parejita bien avenida.

Qué coñazo. A Daiki le gustaba Kise _porque_ las horas pasaban volando a su lado. En el momento en que ver a Kise le supusiese un bostezo automático —como cuando quedaba con la novia de turno—, nada de esto tendría gracia. Quería a Kise, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todos los años de amistad, carcajadas y confianza que venían detrás.

¿No podría lanzarle el cojín a la cara a Kise? ¿Tendría que llamarle "cariño", o algo así? Eso sería impensable. Eso sería como pedirles que dejasen de ser ellos mismos.

Debería hablar largo y tendido con Kise sobre este asunto. Para empezar, Daiki nunca se había parado a pensar si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no. Tampoco tenía del todo claro que Kise estuviese dispuesto a estar en una relación seria con alguien, y mucho menos con _Daiki_. Sobre todo si esto implicaba que tendrían que perder su esencia, la chispa que los caracterizaba cuando estaban juntos, para poder ser una pareja normal y corriente.

Daiki chasqueó la lengua.

—Aomine-kun —dijo Tetsu sentado en las escaleras del centro comercial, aún esperando a que Kise volviese del baño y que Kagami sacase dinero del cajero—, creo que lo más increíble de tu estilo de juego es cómo desafías lo convencional y lo amoldas a tus personalidad.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —Daiki lo miró desconcertado. Típico de Tetsu, sacar temas de la nada y esperar que los demás se pispasen de qué iba el asunto.

Tetsu suspiró como si fuese Daiki el que tenía un problema.

—Lo siento, a veces olvido que eres un poco idiota —Tetsu parecía educado hasta cuando le insultaba en su puta cara, pero eso a Daiki ya no le colaba—. Lo que quiero decir es que tengas la mente tan abierta en la cancha como fuera de ella.

Daiki miró a los lados, asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa, y se acercó un poco más a Tetsu, que lo seguía con su mirada penetrante.

—Tetsu, tío, ¿estás hablando de…? Ya sabes…

—Sí, Aomine-kun. Estoy hablando de Kise-kun y de ti. Sinceramente, estáis empezando a dar vergüenza ajena. Hablad cuanto antes posible, por favor.

—¡Serás…! —Daiki le dio con toda la bolsa de la compra en la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, sin saber bien cómo hablar. Le dolían las mejillas de lo encendidas que las tenía— Déjanos a nuestro ritmo, ¿vale? Es difícil.

—¿El qué es difícil? —preguntó Kise, que acababa de salir del baño como si fuese un girasol en un día de verano— Uff, no veáis la cola que había ahí dentro. Pero bueno, ya está. ¡Ya me siento como nuevo!

Kise también tomó asiento al otro lado de Tetsu, sin dejar de mirarles para que no le excluyesen de una conversación a la que jamás tendría pase VIP. Daba un poco de lástima.

—Menos mal que esta vez no te has meado encima.

—¡Lo dices como si lo hiciese a menudo! ¡Fue una vez! ¡Una vez! —Kise se cruzó de brazos. Unas chicas que pasaron a su lado comentaron lo guapo que era, y eso que estaba hablando de algo tan sexy como el pis— Y todo porque tú te encerraste en el baño porque estabas estreñido.

—¡No inventes! —Daiki le arreó a él también con la bolsa de la compra. Menos mal que no llevaba nada delicado dentro.

Kise siguió protestando y Tetsu le mandó callar por activa y por pasiva, pero él seguía a lo suyo. Puto Kise, en serio. Al menos, al llegar también Kagami, se tranquilizó y se pegó como una lapa a Daiki, en silencio. A veces le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Otras, por el hombro. El hombre pulpo, señoras y señores.

Lo peor era cuando Tetsu se daba cuenta —¡a ese pequeñajo no se le escapaba ni una!— y los juzgaba desde las sombras.

—¿Es impresión mía o esos dos están más pegajosos que de costumbre? —preguntó Kagami, que no se podía estar calladito ni aunque le recompensasen con ocho millones de hamburguesas.

—No los mires, Kagami-kun.

—¡Eh, vosotros, no habléis de nosotros como si no estuviésemos aquí!

Mejor pensado, que hablasen lo que les diese la gana, que a fin de cuentas el que se iba luego a un Love Hotel con Kise era él.

Y al Love Hotel fueron. En vez de pensar en lo importante —un presente donde Kise estaba sentado al borde de la cama, sonriéndole—, Daiki se quedó cavilando con las palabras que le había dicho antes Tetsu. Sí, tenía razón. ¿Por qué ceñirse a lo que le había enseñado la televisión? Quería a Kise.

Y no solo para el sexo asegurado, ¿eh? Los sentimientos de Daiki eran _profundos_.

—Aominecchi, te veo muy serio. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En ti.

Vaya. Las mejillas de Kise se sonrojaron un poco, y eso que la intención de Daiki no había sido la de decirle cosas bonitas. Eso a él se le daba fatal, no como a otro que él conocía muy bien.

—A ver cómo te lo digo —Daiki suspiró, resignado con su propio destino, y se sentó al lado de Kise, que seguía mirándole sin entender nada—. No te rías, ¿vale?

—Me va a ser difícil, así que no te prometo nada —respondió Kise con una sonrisa de media luna y abrazándose a uno de los cojines.

Por cosas así Daiki no podía mantener el tipo. Kise no paraba de distraerle con sonrisas de ensueño y detalles tan ridículos como adorables. Puto Kise, tío. ¡Con lo fácil que tendría que ser _esto_ para los dos! La confianza la tenían y el cariño estaba ahí, así que alguien viniese y le explicase punto por punto a Daiki _por qué cojones_ no sabía abrirle su corazón al chico que se lo había robado sin proponérselo.

Mierda, qué cursi sonaba eso.

—Deja de jugar con el cojín y escúchame, leches.

—Que te estoy escuchando, Aominecchi. No te me agobies.

—¡Que dejes el cojín!

—¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Ay!

Había que ser justos con Kise: el pobre, por una vez en su puñetera vida, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Era Daiki el que estaba susceptible de más con tantos nervios y tanta mierda. Después se disculparía con él a base de besos en el cuello, o algo.

Hasta entonces, se contentaría con arrearle con el cojín. Se lo estampó en la cara, dejándole sin respiración, y Kise no paraba de agitar las piernas frenéticamente en busca de darle una patada a Daiki. No lo iba a conseguir.

Salvo que sí, lo hizo. Le dio una patada en el muslo. ¡Puto Kise! Daiki se echó encima de él, cubriéndole la cara con el cojín con una mano y buscando hacerle cosquillas en el estómago con la otra. Éxito asegurado. Kise estaba retorciéndose de la risa y Daiki, ya por mera cautela (no era plan de asfixiar al chico que le gustaba), cogió el cojín y lo tiró al suelo.

Kise estaba rojo, con lágrimas de la risa haciendo puenting desde su barbilla. Daiki ni se había dado cuenta de que él también se había estado riendo todo este rato. Había venido a un Love Hotel a, bueno, _lo que va a hacer uno a un Love Hotel_, y ahí estaban ellos dos haciendo el ganso. Se les iba a agotar el tiempo y aún estaban con la ropa puesta. Sería un gasto de dinero, sí, pero al menos se lo estaban pasando bien.

Kise, aún soltando risas entrecortadas cada pocos segundos, se echó en la cama y le agarró el brazo a Daiki para arrastrarlo consigo hacia los confines del colchón. Se dieron la mano. Estaba calentita, como siempre lo estaba el cuerpo entero de Kise, y olía a la loción esa que se compraba siempre en el supermercado.

Vale, se lo tenía que decir ahora. No podía permitirse el lujo de seguir distrayéndose con las manos de Kise.

—Kise.

Kise puso los morros para afuera para que Daiki se los besase. Joder, qué impaciente.

—Kise, deja de hacer el tonto, que es importante.

—Aominecchi, que ya llevamos veinte minutos aquí y aún estamos _así_. ¿Qué es tan importante?

—Tú —contestó sin más tapujos—. Mira, Kise, que me gustas.

Kise pasó su mano suave por la mejilla de Daiki, acariciándole con cariño. Daiki cerró los ojos.

—Y tú a mí, Aominecchi.

¡No, esa conversación otra vez no! No quería que Kise interpretase su confesión como un "me caes de puta madre, tío". Lo peor era que Kise era capaz de eso y más.

—No, a ver, quiero decir que _me gustas_. No solo en plan amigo, que _también_, sino… ya sabes.

—Menos mal, ¿no? —Kise se rió con un tono agridulce. ¿Y ahora a este qué le pasaba?

—A ver, joder, que quiero ser tu novio y ya no sé cómo decírtelo.

Kise lo miró con aire divertido. Se incorporó y se echó las manos a la frente de manera dramática. Daiki se pensó que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro, conmovido por la confesión de Amor Verdadero que acababa de recibir.

Pero no.

Se estaba despollando vivo. Daiki se dio cuenta cuando Kise empezó a darse palmadas a sí mismo en los muslos, soltando unas carcajadas jamás escuchadas en un sitio donde se oían más jadeos y muelles que otra cosa.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡KISE!

—¡Es que no me lo creo…! ¡Y encima en un Love Hotel…! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Momocchi!

—¡¿El qué?! ¡Kise, joder!

Daiki se echó a sus espaldas y empezó a revolverle el cabello como si fuese un chucho, a la espera de una respuesta satisfactoria. Kise se zafó y volvió a empujarlo hacia el colchón. El muy maldito tuvo la osadía de agarrarlo por las muñecas para impedirle moverse a gusto. Será tonto, si Daiki es más fuerte físicamente que él. Aun así, ya por amabilidad, Daiki no hizo nada.

—Aominecchi, yo creía que _ya_ estábamos saliendo.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?!

—Lo que oyes. En serio, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar lo contrario? —Kise lo miró todo serio, aunque Daiki estaba convencido de que en el fondo se estaba riendo a su costa— Mira que eres, Aominecchi…

—Creía que éramos amigos —explicó Daiki con una voz patética. La mirada de Kise le estaba quitando el aliento, y encima lo tenía tan pegado a él. ¡Y estaban en un puto Love Hotel!

—Bueno, y somos amigos. Y excompañeros. Y rivales. Y también novios, ¿por qué no?

—Por qué no… —repitió Daiki con una sonrisilla. Se libró del agarre endeble de Kise y le rodeó la cintura con las manos. Kise parecía feliz— Mierda, Kise. Tú lo ves todo tan fácil.

—Veo fácil lo que es fácil—protestó Kise, haciéndose el indignado.

Kise le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Creía que salir con alguien era como en la tele y eso. Ya sabes, un coñazo —Daiki esperó a que Kise le diese la razón, cosa que hizo. Bien—. Y contigo _a veces_ me lo paso bien y tal, así que… ya sabes…

—Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar, Aominecchi, pero no das una. No es por fardar, pero yo he salido _con muuuchas chicas_.

—Sí que estás fardando.

—Como iba diciendo —Kise se hizo el digno—, he salido con muuuchas chicas_, _y con muuuchas de ellas estuve casi por no quedar mal o porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero con otras me lo pasaba bien y todo, y eso no las hacía peores novias ni nada.

—Ya…

—Si vas a salir con alguien, mejor que sea una persona con la que te puedas echar unas risas, ¿no? Y yo contigo, Aominecchi, me lo paso bien —le dio otro beso en la barbilla y Daiki juraría que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho para darle un puñetazo a Kise—. Aunque digas cosas muy raras. Sabes que la magia no se nos va a acabar porque me ría con tus pedorretas o porque te rasques los huevos delante de mí, ¿no?

Daiki se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y Kise, consciente de ello, hacía todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para empeorar la situación.

—Vamos, que la confianza da asco. Vale. Lo pillo. Olvidemos el tema, ¿vale?

—Lo voy a olvidar… de momento —Kise sonrió con malicia—. Aún nos quedan treinta minutos, Aominecchi. ¿Qué te parece?

Le parecía fenomenal. Ya le estaba ardiendo el culo —u otra cosa, mejor dicho— por quitarle los dichosos pantalones a Kise y montarse un festín. De hecho, eso mismo iba a hacer.

—¡Aominecchi, hazme tuyo! —gritó Kise todo melodramático, con la voz más aguda que de costumbre. ¿Cómo podía soltar algo así de estúpido sin reírse?

Ah, no, sí que se estaba riendo. Miró a Daiki, buscando una sonrisa cómplice, y la encontró. Eso y un beso en la mejilla.

—Luego soy yo el que dice cosas raras —Daiki frunció el ceño.

—Lo tuyo es peor. Mira que pensar que no éramos novios… ¡¿qué te creías, que el perfume del otro día era el Perfume de la Amistad?!

—¡¿Por qué no iba a serlo?! ¡Creía que me estabas diciendo que olía mal o algo! Y de todos modos, ¿no habías dicho que ibas a olvidar el tema de las narices? Cállate o quítate los calzoncillos.

—Me callo.

Puto Kise. Lo peor de todo fue que siguieron discutiendo entre besos y caricias cursis, de esas que confirmaban que, en efecto, eran como los tortolitos de las películas románticas. Salvo que mejor, mucho mejor. Porque después del Love Hotel irían a casa de Daiki, que quedaba cerca, y se pondrían a jugar a videojuegos y a ver algún partido antiguo de la NBA. Desde luego, la amistad y el romance no estaban reñidos, sino más bien al contrario: se complementaban a las mil maravillas, justo como Daiki y su novio. Lo triste era que fuese Kise, precisamente, el que tuviese que venir a darle esta lección. «Nunca te acostarás con Kise sin saber algo más», pensó Daiki mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

Pero más triste aún fue que les pasase la hora en el Love Hotel y que solo se metiesen mano y poco más. Qué despilfarro.


End file.
